Un mal dia con un final mejor
by Shadow-book
Summary: Discutir con Alice no es bueno y eso Jasper lo sabe pero jamas creyo que por algo asi pasaria algo como eso.


Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar que Crepusculo y la mayoría de la historia no me pertenece ya que a mí no me gusta mucho les podría decir lo que pienso pero me iría mal, esta historia está dedicada a mi chaparra, no sabes cuánto te quiero y creo que quedo claro al subir esta historia, bueno aquí está tu regalo casi justo a tiempo, para la próxima seré mas puntual, lo prometo. Gracias por leer y las felicitación se las lleva mi "ayudante" (ella escribió la mayoría de la historia), mi amiga Lee y Laura y todas las demás personas que ayudaron. Mil gracias.

Un mal día con un final mejor.

-Alice, ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco infantil?—pregunto Jasper mientras perseguía a su pequeña.

-¿Infantil?, ¿Yo?—pregunto Alice un poco exasperada mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Ahora, ¿Qué paso?—quiso saber Edward al observar como su hermana cruzaba la sala con sus típicos pasos de bailarina no tan marcados a causa del enojo.

-Nada, es solo que ya la conoces, si no se hacen las cosas como ella quiere se le acaba el mundo o no, ¿Bella?—pregunto Jasper mientras se plantaba en medio de la sala y volteaba a ver a la mencionada.

-No me metas esta vez, suficiente con la ultima, todavía no se me olvida la mirada matadora de Alice, créeme que fue un poco trauman te—contesto Bella mientras evadía la mirada de su cuñado.

-En realidad creo que esto va a ser un poco difícil de arreglar hermano—comento Edward al conocer la situación desde la cabeza de sus hermanos.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo planeas arreglar esto?—pregunto Edward retomando la conversación—Porque esta es la primera vez que se va de la casa así.

Jasper dio un suspiro antes de responder.

-La verdad no sé, primero esperare a que regrese para intentar hacerla entrar en razón, ¿Oye, no sabes a donde se dirigía?

-No la verdad no tenía nada en la mente, excepto claro el porqué estaba así— respondió Edward

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que sepan de Alice háganmelo saber por favor. Estaré arriba por cualquier cosa—Anuncio Jasper cabizbajo mientras subía las escaleras demasiado lento para un vampiro.

-Edward, ¿Ahora qué paso?—pregunto Bella después de que Jasper desapareciera de vista.

-Mmm… La verdad no creo que yo deba decírtelo, además será mejor si te enteras tu misma—termino de decir Edward mientras soltaba una pequeña risa entre dientes.

Un día después.

-Lleva un día desaparecida, UNO, no contesta el celular, no está su carro… se la trago la tierra—grito Jasper desesperado mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro de la casa.

-Tranquilízate Jasper, Alice es una adulta…-Carlisle se detuvo al sentir la mirada de los presentes—saben a lo que me refiero, lo que intento decir es que no es de las personas que hacen algo sin pensar en las consecuencias, no dudo que en este momento entre por la puerta.

-Muy bien Carlisle, la acabas de invocar, ya no a de tardar mucho en llegar—dijo Edward sonriente mientras abrazaba a Bella—Aunque no viene muy feliz y al parecer no viene tan "sana"—termino de decir con una expresión ahora seria.

Cualquier pregunta o comentario fueron callados por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Malditos perros, los detesto, pero me las va a pagar y sobre todo mi lindo carro, aaa!—Alice entro a la casa como si no hubiera nadie ahí.

Tenía un aspecto que significaría que una persona normal estaría gravemente herida. Toda su ropa estaba desgarrada casi echa tiras, una gran exhibición si no fuera porque traía una sudadera enorme que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía que se había revolcado en tierra ya que estaba totalmente sucia.

-Alice, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué te paso?—pregunto Jasper muy preocupado mientras intentaba abrazarla, todo esto en menos de un segundo.

-Si claro cómo no, estoy perfectamente, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida—grito Alice con todo el sarcasmo del mundo ignorando los intentos de Jasper por intentar calmarla.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que sucedió cariño?—sugirió Esme con mucho amor, sin moverse al ver la actitud de su hija.

-Por supuesto—afirmo Alice, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se preparo a hablar—Ayer que me fui, lo cual no sabía a dónde pero salí, me di cuenta de que traía las llaves de mi lindísimo carro—al mencionar esto último su voz cambio a un tono melancólico, para proseguir volvió a usar con el que comenzó—y conduje y conduje hasta que se me acabo el tanque, lo llene y seguí, para la segunda llenada me di cuenta que ya estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de Canadá pero ahí me percate que no podía ver el futuro y estaba decidiendo si regresar o seguir pero como aun seguía un poco molesta—le dirigió una mirada matadora a Jasper—así que entre a Canadá, ustedes se imaginan a la velocidad que iba y no veía nada pues digamos que me distraje, tranquilos nadie salió herido porque a la persona que estaba a punto de atropellar era uno de esos estúpidos chuchos. Lo demás ya se lo han de imaginar, el intento ayudarme pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario pero me dio esta cosa que apesta a él. Ahora si me permiten iré a cambiarme, a quemar esto y a…

-No te lo prestare, de hecho será mejor que no fueras, luego te regalare otro pero deja ese territorio en paz, podría haber problemas—dijo Edward anticipando la petición de su hermana.

-Pero...yo...aaa—Alice dio un último grito junto con una "pequeña" patada al piso para después subir rezongando a su habitación.

-Yo creo que este es un buen momento para arreglar los problemas que tienen tu y Alice—sugirió Edward mientras él y Bella salían de la casa, pero antes…-te recomiendo que le digas que si, no le veo el problema aparte te consta que ella no te pediría eso si no te creyera que eres capaz.

Jasper se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermano por un pequeño instante hasta que no escucho nada en la casa excepto los pasos de Alice y comprendió que no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-¿Alice?

-¿Qué quiere?—dijo Alice encerrada en el baño de su habitación.

-Mmm…pues es que me gustaría hablar contigo sobre…-se quedo dudando un momento al intentar no empeorarlo—sobre lo que quieras.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales no se escuchaba nada hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que quiera?—dijo Alice casi gritando, levantando los brazos al cielo provocando que la bata que traía se subiera lo cual Jasper noto sin problemas—ahora si quieres que hablemos, ¿Cierto?, pero ayer no ¿Verdad?, ayer estabas muy concentrado en lo que querías y nunca te detuviste a pensar, ¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, u otra de las miles preguntas que te pudiste plantear, pero nooo, el señor terco no se detuvo a pensar—Alice estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Jasper en realidad se había perdido en "¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que quiera?" ya que después de eso se quedo atónito ante la imagen de su esposa: su pelo mojado el cual escurría pequeñas gotas que caían sobre su rostro y después bajaban por su mandíbula y cuello para perderse en una zona que tapaba la bata.

El deseo era la emoción que reinaba el cuerpo de Jasper y gracias a su poder Alice lo estaba sintiendo.

-Jasper Withlock deja de usar tu poder—Alice comenzó gritando pero su tono fue bajando ya que estaba siendo afectada muy rápido por Jasper-¿Si acaso me estas escuchando?

El negó levemente con la cabeza pero al entrar su sentido común en acción intento arreglar todo.

-Alice, amor escucha y no hables, ¿De acuerdo?—Jasper deseo con toda su "alma" que ella le hiciera caso y agradeció a todo lo que se le vino en mente cuando ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, suspiro y se preparo para hablar no sin antes rogar que todo saliera bien—de verdad lamento lo de ayer y lo de hoy, me siento terrible ya que si yo me hubiera detenido a pensar por lo menos te habría ahorrado todos los problemas de ayer y hoy, y no sabes lo mal que me siento ya que por mi culpa pasaste un momento terrible y siento mucho lo de tu carro, se cuanto lo adorabas y te prometo que te compensare, comenzando ahora mismo y con lo que quieras.

Dicho esto Jasper se sintió mucho mejor ya que la emoción que Alice le transmitía era un cariño enorme, el cariño que a él tanto le gustaba.

Se quedaron un momento callados diciéndose todo con la mirada pero todo fue interrumpido por el instinto de Jasper el cual comenzó a besar a Alice suavemente.

-Mmm…Jasper…de…tente—dijo Alice entre beso y beso.

-¿Qué sucede amor?—pregunto Jasper extrañado.

-¿Dijiste que me ibas a compensar con lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera, cierto?

-Si, así es.

-Entonces…-dudo un momento— ¡Quiero mi carro!—comenzó a gritar de emoción mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

-Yo creí que bueno, después de un día sin vernos…es que yo creí que te compensaría de otra forma.

-Hay Jasper, ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿Rosalie?—puso cara de completo desconcierto—Entonces… ¿Vamos por mi auto?

-Si, vamos por tu auto—acepto Jasper sin poderse negar a la carita de "Perro de la calle, maltratado, con hambre y tu traes comida" de Alice—solo arréglate y…

No termino la frase ya que Alice lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la habitación completamente arreglada.

-Vamos que hay un nuevo modelo que me fascinó a y de regreso cómpranos mi perrito.

-Pero Alice yo no creo…

-Jasper ya hablamos sobre esto, mejor dicho y mira lo que paso, ¡me quede sin carro!

-De acuerdo pasamos por un perro pero con la condición de que sea macho y se llame Rocky.


End file.
